The present invention relates generally to a sidewall for a trailer body or the like, and more particularly, the invention relates to composite panels for trailer bodies comprising a plurality of upstanding plastic core members sandwiched between thin metal skins.
Trailers and the like of the general type disclosed herein are well known and include a variety of types of trailer sidewalls. A typical well known construction is a plate-type trailer which includes aluminum sideposts. Aluminum plate-type trailer constructions are desirable because they increase the strength and rigidity of the sidewalls while at the same time increase the inside width of the trailer body. Generally, it is desirable to have a relatively thin trailer sidewall so that the total inside dimensions of the trailer body can be increased to carry the optimum amount of cargo. Aluminum heretofore has been considered a desirable material to use for sidewalls because it is relatively resilient, strong and light in weight. However, the cost to make a trailer having aluminum sidewalls has become expensive in recent years.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved sidewall assembly for use in a trailer body, which sidewall assembly is simple in design and economical to manufacture while at the same time providing maximum inside dimensions of the trailer body.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel sidewall which provides desired strength and rigidity.
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide a novel sidewall having composite panels which include a plurality of plastic core members sandwiched between thin metal skins and having a hard plastic splicer bar at each seam.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the reading of the following descriptions.